O Segredo De Kagome
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Inuyasha descobre o segredo de Kagome e de Kikyou...e a paixão de sua vida tb!(resumo tosco naum conta neh?)


dia(s) depois

(comentário inútil da ficwriter)

pensamento

_**O segredo de Kagome**_

**Capítulo1-100 youkais morcegos**

Certo dia, uma hanyou chamada Shiori foi levada para cuidar da barreira do youkais morcegos,assim como seu pai,Tsukuyo-maru, só que ela sumiu de repente e foi mandada para a era atual e transformada em humana. Shiori vivia como uma humana conhecida como Kagome e sua alma foi "trocada" pela de Kikyou, que cuida para que a alma da hanyou não volte ao seu legitimo corpo,mas atualmente,Kikyou morreu e alma de Shiori foi "lacrada"no seu próprio corpo e só seria libertada quando matassem o avô de Kagome(Shiori),Taigoku-maru.

Mais tarde Inuyasha, Kagome e os outros passam pelo povoado, bem quando estava sendo atacados pelo youkais morcegos. Kagome reconhece sua mãe,mas não diz nada,para que os seus amigos não desconfiassem dela.

Kagome: parece que eu já passei por aqui...

Inuyasha (surpreso): deve ser só impressão sua, porque nós nunca passamos por aqui.

Sango/Miroku/Shippou: é verdade!

Aldeões: você nos enganou!Falou que Shiori estava com os youkais morcegos, e ela não está lá!

Mãe da Shiori (Kagome): Eu não tenho culpa do desaparecimento da pequena Shiori-diz ela chorando.

Kagome: mamãe... eu fugi de medo do vovô...não sabia que eu ia deixar o povoado em tamanho perigo-pensa Kagome

Inuyasha/Sango/Miroku/Shippou: o que foi Kagome?

Kagome: n-não... N-não f-foi n-nada...

Kagome se sente culpada de ter deixado o povoado onde havia nascido colocando todos em perigo. Por pedido de Kagome, Inuyasha e seus amigos cuidam da mãe da Shiori (Kagome). Mais tarde aparece Kouga, seus "capangas" e seus lobos...

Kagome: Kouga...

Kouga: Olá Kagome!Como tem passado?

Inuyasha: a vida da Kagome não é da sua conta "lobinho"...

Kouga: ora, ora, ora... Se não é o idiota do "cachorrinho"...

Kagome olha para os dois, que estavam brigando por sua causa.

Kagome: não acredito!Eles estão brigando por minha causa... Por causa de uma... Uma... Hanyou medrosa... Como eu!Sou uma idiota... No que estou pensando... Eles não sabem disso... Acham que eu sou... Que eu sou... Uma reles humana indefesa... Mas eu sou muito mais que isso...

Inuyasha/Kouga: Kagome você está bem?

Inuyasha e Kouga se encaram por um tempo e depois voltam a brigar... Sem desconfiar que estivessem brigando por uma hanyou. Kagome entra na casa de sua mãe... Que já estava bem melhor. Kagome pede ajuda para Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara acalmarem Kouga e Inuyasha.

**Capítulo2-A 2ªalma**

Eles vão acalmar os dois rivais... E conseguem (que milagre! Normalmente é a Kagome quem faz isso). Quando olham para trás, vem Kagome e sentem um cheiro de youkai. Era Taigoku-maru, o avô de Shiori (Kagome), A mesma fica aterrorizada, pois morria de medo dele.

Inuyasha: o que foi Kagome?

Kagome: n-nada de i-importante

Miroku e Sango somente se olham... Estavam achando a Kagome muito esquisita... Taigoku-maru pega Kagome pelo pescoço, erguendo-a no ar e fazendo com que ela não conseguisse respirar direito. Todos se assustam e tentam ajudá-la, mas não conseguem, pois são jogados longe.

Mãe da Shiori: SHIORI!

Inuyasha/Sango/Miroku/Shippou/Kouga: O que?

Inuyasha se irrita com isso e grita com a mãe da pequena Kagome.

Inuyasha: Mulher!O nome dela é Kagome não Shiori!Sua idiota!

A mãe dela se assusta com o grito do hanyou. Todos fixam seus olhares nele.

Inuyasha: o que foi?Fiz algo errado?

Kagome: Fez... Tudo... Pare de berrar com ela... Ninguém tem culpa da sua raiva!

**Capítulo3-Shiori e Kagome correm grande perigo**

Kagome é forçada a cuidar da barreira dos 100 youkais morcegos, mas ela não o faz e foge (novamente) para junto dos amigos, os mesmos estranham, pois Kagome não era hanyou, muito menos youkai.

Kagome: eu não vou cuidar da barreira!-grita ela

Taigoku-maru: vai sim, sua hanyou pivete idiota!-grita ele

Logo depois chegam Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou e sua mãe Sakura, assustados, pois Taigoku-maru estava quase matando a Shiori.

Watashi: eu vou começar a chamar a Kagome de Shiori, mas vou abrir exceção quando forem os amigos da Kagome falando, pois eles não sabem que Kagome é filha de um youkai morcego e de uma mãe humana.

Inuyasha: Kagome!Você está bem?

Kagome: minha cabeça está doendo um pouco, mas estou bem.

Taigoku-maru: devolva a minha neta!- gritou com Inuyasha

Inuyasha: sua neta?Há a Kagome mora em outra era... É impossível ela ser sua neta...

Nesse momento, chegam Kouga e os outros, preocupados.

Sakura: Shiori, minha filha... Você...

Shiori: ...

Inuyasha: eu já não falei que a Kagome veio de outra era?Por isso ela não é sua filha!

Kagome olha para os dois e fala para o Inuyasha:

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: o que foi Kagome?

Kagome: nada é impossível...

Todos para ela e estranham seu comportamento, pois desde que eles chegaram naquele vilarejo ela agia muito estranho. Algo a incomodava.

**Capítulo4-O dilema: Kagome ou Shiori?**

Kagome: O que foi com vocês?Porque ficam olhando para mim com essas caras?

Todos: não foi nada!

De repente, a alma de Shiori, que estava "lacrada" no coração de Kagome, desperta. Ela começa a passar mal e desmaia. Taigoku-maru aproveita isso e pega Kagome, levando-a para a toca dos youkais morcegos, para Shiori cuidar da barreira, mas ela foge novamente.

Depois de passarem por muitas dificuldades, finalmente destruíram Taigoku-maru e salvaram Shiori.

Shiori: muito obrigada por me salvar Inu-chan!

Sango/Miroku/Kouga/Shippou: Inu-chan?

Kouga: que apelido mais idiota!Inu-chan!Hahahahahaha!

Shiori (irritada e querendo implicar com Kouga): qual é o problema Kouga-sama?

Inuyasha (ainda meio corado): Há!Bem-feito "Kouga-sama"!Hahahahahaha!

Kouga: cala a boca seu cachorro idiota!

Shiori (super-ultra-mega-irritada): CALEM A BOCA!QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS DOIS?

Todos olham para Shiori, sem fala, pois nunca a tinham visto assim.

Sakura: V-você está igual ao Tsukuyo-maru, quando começava a brigar por causa...

Shiori não a deixa terminar a frase e grita:

Shiori: Inu-chan... Kouga-sama... Parem de brigar... Por favor...

Eles param. De repente todos olham para Shiori.

**Capítulo5-O segredo revelado: Kagome x Shiori!**

Tsukuyo-maru: Sakura... Shiori...

Sakura: Tsukuyo-maru!

Inuyasha/Kouga/Sango/Miroku/Shippou: Quem?

Kirara: miau?

Shiori vê que Kouga e Inuyasha estavam discutindo.

Shiori: Inu-chan, P-porque vocês estão brigando?

Inuyasha/ Kouga: Kagome...

Shiori: é por minha causa?

Inuyasha/Kouga (corados): s-sim...

Shiori: e - eu queria falar uma coisa para vocês... Mas... É para vocês... Todos...

Sakura: F-filha você ainda não contou a eles?

Shiori: N-não...

Shiori: Kouga...

Kouga: o que houve?

Shiori: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: o que foi?

Shiori: v-vocês g-gostam d-de h-hanyous?

Inuyasha: mais é claro... Eu não sou um?

Kouga: gosto... Mais porque esta nos perguntando isso?

Shiori: por que... Por que...

Inuyasha/Kouga/Sango/Miroku/Shippou: Por que o que?

Sakura: conte minha filha... Quanto mais você esconder... Pior vai ficar...

Shiori: eu sei...

Tsukuyo-maru: conte... E sua alma será libertada!

Shiori: eu sei...

Inuyasha/Kouga/Sango/Miroku/Shippou: o que?

Shiori: e-eu sou uma... Uma... Uma... H-hanyou...

Shiori abaixa a cabeça e ajoelha. Inuyasha vai à direção dela e também ajoelha e levanta a cabeça dela. Kagome começa a flutuar e se transformar em uma hanyou novamente. Todos se assustam.

Inuyasha/Kouga/Sango/Miroku/Shippou: Kagome... então você era uma hanyou mesmo...

Shiori: sim... E meu nome é Shiori!

um dia depois-------------------------------------

Inuyasha e Shiori estavam conversando.

Inuyasha: eu queria te confessar algo...

Shiori: o que Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Shiori-chan... Eu queria dizer que eu... Eu... Te... Te... Amo muito

Shiori: Inu-chan, Eu também te amo muito!

Inuyasha beija Shiori apaixonadamente, a mesma retribui com muito carinho. Nessa hora, chegam Kouga e Kikyou.

Kikyou: Hanyou Maldita! Você se livrou do lacre!

Shiori: não foi muito difícil...

Kikyou: Mas... Mas...

Shiori: você achou que eu nunca iria revelar a verdade!

Kikyou começa a se desfazer, pois era o lacre no coração de Shiori que a mantia viva.

Agora sim... O final-------------------------------------

Miroku acaba se declarando para Sango, eles se casam e tem 2 filhos.Inuyasha casa com Shiori, eles se casam e tem 1 filho. Kouga acaba se casando com Ayame e tem 1 filho também. Todos vivem felizes para sempre.

**...Fim...**


End file.
